


Opium and Old Tea illustration

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Sexual orientation: Vimes in fedora, Vimes/Vetinari fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oneinspats here it is. You'll find it on DeviantArt and Tumblt under nicknames ewela1130 and Carry-on-my-wayward-artblog also I'll send you a message on Tumblr so it'll be easier for you to find. </p><p>For those who haven't read Opium and Old Tea: do it now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Opium and Old Tea illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Opium and Old Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803334) by [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/pseuds/oneinspats). 



> Oneinspats here it is. You'll find it on DeviantArt and Tumblt under nicknames ewela1130 and Carry-on-my-wayward-artblog also I'll send you a message on Tumblr so it'll be easier for you to find. 
> 
> For those who haven't read Opium and Old Tea: do it now.

              


End file.
